


В его тёплом пальто

by PeBeAs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Когда я посмотрел на его любимую книгу в своих руках, а после переметнул взгляд на рукава его пальто, что отказывался снимать в кафе, я задумался о том, где я оказался и почему здесь так трудно дышать.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu





	В его тёплом пальто

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено одним постом из эстет группы (ссылка — https://vk.com/wall-196107515_272)  
> и песней kristian kostov — beautiful mess <33   
> но!!! внимание!!! собственная интерпретация!!!

Однажды я встретил в маленькой кофейне одного парня. Безмерно красивого. 

Назвать нашу первую встречу каноничной по всем романтическим фильмам нельзя, но её вполне достойно можно отнести к каким-нибудь трагикомедиям. Как и всю ветку наших отношений. 

Он тогда сидел чуть поодаль от прилавка, хотя я заметил его практически сразу. На нём было длинное пальто, воротник которого неаккуратно сложен, а около губ виднелось пятнышко от напитка. 

Мазнув по чужому силуэту быстрым взглядом, я лишь прошёл дальше. Старавшись казаться незаинтересованным в длинных пальцах, обхватывающих чашку. Впрочем, когда я брал заказ для себя и попросил пару булочек, то ещё не знал, что его карамельные глаза наблюдали за мной. 

Получив свой эспрессо, я обернулся назад, случайно столкнувшись с чужим взглядом, и так же ощутил небывалый прилив храбрости. Я прошагал прямо к нему и, сев напротив, уставился вперёд. 

Он был потрясающим, его звали Ким Мингю, и в один пасмурный день я влюбился в его широкие улыбки, нелепые шутки и такие красивые глаза. 

Не хочу казаться забегающим вперёд, но я так и не заметил, что у него были немножко расфокусированные взгляды, а в голосе частые вдохи и явная усталость. 

Между прочим, я будто и не замечал их никогда, утопая в своих бесконечных мыслях и мечтах, что так и остались ими навечно. 

Потому что мне хотелось в них утопать. 

Когда люди озабочены чем-то, думают о чём-то слишком долго, концентрируя все мысли в одном направлении, другие мелкие детальки из реальности могу потеряться. 

И всё — заложники мечтаний, каждый в своей голове, где вместе. В реальности в неприметном кафе вокруг приглушённой музыки, глаза в глаза, почему-то плавающие мимо друг друга корабли. 

Ни номеров, ни возраста, ни полных имён, ни любимых цветов или увлечений. Ничего касающегося нас, лишь отголоски по отдельности. 

Почему-то мне нравилось это ощущение. 

О чём мы говорили? Будто бы ни о чём. 

Мы словно покрывались длинными бархатистыми одеялами, путаясь, и говорили шутками. Темы сменялись в одном движении рукой, и я видел, нет, я знал, что и ему это нравится. 

Таинственность — самое ужасное качество. Таинственные незнакомцы — худшее, что может случиться с человеком. И почему-то я решил, что хочу оставаться с Мингю именно в таких отношениях. 

И как я оказался влюблён? Мне было любопытно его встречать так часто, как можно, и видимо зря. 

Любопытство — разочаровывающий механизм, медленно играющий по одной и той же схеме, будто наигрывая «тик-так» в сознании. Любопытство разъедает ту плёнку из натянутых с усердием слоёв, оставляя после себя лишь руины искренней личности, что на самом деле никогда и никому не нужны. И тогда... Люди надоедают друг другу. 

Но он мне не надоедал. Пожалуй, потому что мы не открывались друг другу, мы лишь легко прикасались к тем самым оболочкам, чуть-чуть отдирая, а после с заботой приклеивая на место. И мне нравилось, нет, нам нравилось, что мы мало знаем о друг друге. Мы были настолько поверхностны, что это создавало наистраннейшую глубину. 

Не верю во всю эту чушь, но, может быть, я и не только влюбился, я и по-настоящему любил? Именно поэтому мне так и не хотелось узнать настоящего Мингю. В этом ведь вся сладость чувств, почему я должен был беспокоиться об этом? 

Любовь... 

Если она такова, как в ванильных романтических историях, то я даже не хочу знать об этом слове. Если это то, что я испытывал рядом с ним, я готов любить каждый день. 

— Порой мне кажется, что мечты и созданы для того, чтобы оставаться местами, — произнёс он однажды, заглядывая за мою спину, — потому что чаще всего путь, который люди избирают для их выполнения, воссоздаёт всю эту... — он сжал руку в кулак, поджимая губы, — всю эту странную совершенно негармоничную чепуху. В чём толк этих нежных мечтаний, в чём толк от этих красочных мыслей, если в конце концов они покрываются грязью реального мира и теряют истинный разноцветный окрас? Люди порой трудятся как черти, но даже так никогда не бывает возможным воплотить всё до единого в одну целостную картину, прямо как из сознания. 

Я рассмеялся, когда посмотрел в его наполненные недоумением глаза, и перебил, прежде чем тот произнесёт очередную несуразную шутку:

— На то сознание и называется так, потому что всё в нём слишком нежно. И работа мечты, и семья мечты, и жизнь мечты. А ведь мир таков, что без жертв не обходится. 

— Чушь, — вскинул брови, — мир ещё хуже. 

Я вмиг посерьёзнел, вдруг пытаясь вспомнить что-нибудь оптимистичное. В тот день было паршивое настроение, и мне хотелось слушать о том, что мой мир в любой момент может наступить на меня и расплющить в лепёшку так, что никто даже не вспомнит. 

— Но даже так мечты лучше осуществлять, — подметил я, чуть кашлянув, — тогда мир становится приятнее. 

— Удобнее. 

— Не вижу разницы. 

Кофе остыл, а я продолжал помешивать его ложкой, разглядывая его перед собой. Именно его в том самом пальто, как из первой встречи, и деревянный стул, за которым несколько полок с книгами, а ещё маленькая гирлянда с подсветкой. 

Такое пугающее место. Хотя бы потому, что оно мне нравилось, а мне всегда нравилась какая-то дичь. К примеру, Джастин Бибер в шестнадцать. 

— Ну ты послушай, — опять начал Ким спустя несколько секунд молчания, — мечты прекрасны только в том виде, в котором всплывают в наших головах. Никак иначе. А если иначе, то это пустой обман. 

Мне не понравился, куда завернул разговор и я поморщился. Может быть, я был отчасти согласен с ним, но у него временами проскальзывало такое самодовольное и наглое лицо, что впору хотелось ударить. 

— Мингю, не лишай меня здравого смысла. Мечты — единственное, что даёт нам оставаться на земле и не свихнуться на следующее утро. 

— Верно, — он согласился, но потом с усмешкой добавил: — Но я говорю не об этом. Ты чувствителен к этой теме, что даже не знаешь про что собрался со мной спорить, — я надул губы, отворачиваясь, а он протянул чуть громче обычного с неким занудством в голосе и необъятной скукотой: — Выполнение мечт влечёт за собой грубую смену переменных. Поэтому мечтай и никогда не осуществляй свои мечты. Вот о чём должен толковать ныне народ. Повсюду вижу тех, кто живёт искусством, неважно каким, хоть искусством мазков кисти, хоть искусством чисел, но они так потеряны в этом и хотят это воплотить, что за ширмой масок лишь находятся неряшливые карикатуры их личностей. 

— Не вижу никакой связи. 

— Ты много чего не видишь, — отметил, — даже не понимаю, согласен ты со мной или нет. Впрочем, мне на это все равно. Единственное о чём прошу, так это забывай наши разговоры, как только выходишь за эту дверь. Насколько я знаю, ты мечтаешь о понимании, пусть же оно останется для тебя невинной аллюзией. 

— На что? 

— На здравый смысл. 

Я фыркнул. Скорее всего, это был один из дней, когда мы притрагивались к друг другу в смысле ментальном, даже философском и напыщенном, гораздо чаще, чем обычно. Может быть, одна из оболочек даже вскрылась. Может быть, только в этот день у нашего разговора был смысл. И пусть иногда мы читали книги, мы читали их в пустоты, потому что та — единственная верная слушательница. 

И мне почему-то захотелось продолжить: 

— Я чаще мечтаю о чём-нибудь метафорическом. Ненастоящем. 

— В этом твоя прелесть. 

— Не перебивай меня, — нахмурился, и он притворно поднял руки вверх, как бы извиняясь: — Как думаешь, почему любовь так популярна? 

— Потому что её проявления слишком редки для того, чтобы пренебрегать ею. Как например мы пренебрегаем воздухом. 

— Ты ужасен в сравнениях. 

— И в этом моя прелесть. 

— Может быть, — пробормотал я. 

Дальнейшую цепочку я не помню. Право, я забыл её. Может быть, сразу после того, как шагнул мимо стеклянной двери кофейни, погрузившись в осточертевшую для меня панораму. Кажется, это был действительно один из тех редких случаев, когда я придал словам Мингю смысл. 

Прощаясь, я оглянулся на высокий силуэт Кима в пальто, а после увидел тёмный вечер за окном. Да уж. И вправду осточертел. 

Любая красота, что рядом, не больше чем признак. Красота, что недосягаема, что-то вроде смысла для набожного фанатика. Это же давно распространённые истины, не правда ли? 

Было прохладно; ветер пытался поиграться с моими волосами, будто не сама ипостась природы играет с множеством «игрушек» на этой бренной земле, и я недовольно вскрикнул, когда шаловливые ручки воздуха залезли под одежду. 

— Что с тобой? — протянул странно заботливо Ким, и я удивлённо выпучил глаза. 

Обычно тот уходил самым первым, а тогда вдруг остался и даже что-то спросил. Мне нравилось, что за пределами здания, мы никем не были (на самом деле, мы не были никем практически всегда, просто умело скрывали это в обществе таких же), но любопытство взыграло сильнее и я почему-то ответил недовольно: 

— Мне холодно. 

Он оглядел меня с головы до ног, а вскоре, не задав ни одного вопроса, сказал: 

— Возьми моё пальто, — и снял его, а я, заворожённый и испуганный, стоял истуканом, позволяя его рукам облачить меня в одежду. 

— Спасибо. 

— Не благодари меня, — улыбнулся как-то слишком странно, может быть искренне, к чему я не привык, — потому что это было моей мечтой. 

— Мечтой? — фыркнул. — Не ври. 

— Вот так и надо. 

И он ушёл, не обернувшись. Оставив меня одного, наедине со всеми этими странными мыслями и каким-то непонятными ощущениями. К счастью, я уже и не помню, что гложило меня тогда, а значит мы не утратили того таинственного сюра в наших отношениях. 

«Наши отношения» какая-то чепуха. Хотя бы потому, что они мне нравились. 

В следующий раз я не встретил его. Я списал всё на то, что у нас никогда не было договорённостей, мы просто встречались в сумбурное время, что стало традицией, а это присуще всем обещаниям, и поэтому ничего от пустого места напротив не ощутил. 

Так было и во второй, и в третий, и в четвёртый, и в пятый. Больше я в эту кофейню не заходил. 

Лишь в пятый раз, когда я посмотрел на его любимую книгу в своих руках, а после переметнул взгляд на рукава его пальто, что отказывался снимать в кафе, я задумался о том, где я оказался и почему здесь так трудно дышать. 

Можно было бы сказать о том, что я страдаю, что я болею, что я чувствую себя ужасно и по ночам мне снятся кошмары, но нет. На удивление, я справляюсь вполне неплохо. Не это ли показатель того, что любовь у нас была настоящая? 

Кто бы что ни говорил, но, если любить — отдавать всего себя и не ждать взамен, то я отдал всего себя во время того разговора с Мингю. Сейчас я счастлив, потому что мне не надо беспокоиться о том, чтобы отдать свои ощущения — в этом причина того, почему мне счастливо не иметь смысла и продолжать мечтать. 

Или я просто эгоист. Или тот, кто всё придумал. Впрочем, мне все равно. Я забываю о своих мыслях как только начинаю думать о другом. 

За окном красиво, но мне это осточертело. Но всё же красиво. 

В мире много людей, каждый из нас индивидуален. Так почему же все ищут свою «половинку»? Это что-то вроде неугасаемой тенденции на поиск своего личного небожителя. Лучше бы искали деньги на оплату налогов и счётов. Смешно. 

И иногда, так редко, я вспоминаю о нём. Когда меня настигают приступы одиночества горького и ужасного. И пусть одиночество — величайший дар, что не могут понять лишь наивные и окрылённые, иногда мне хочется от него избавиться. 

Вот в такие моменты, в его тёплом пальто я чувствую себя лучше. Чувствую, будто он рядом со мной, сидит в маленькой кофейне и мы вместе читаем книги. 

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за внимание, не будьте как Гюшуа.   
> И не знаю насколько философия, но пусть будет...


End file.
